The Underdogs
by JP-Rider
Summary: Beast Boy, Danny Phantom, and Ron Stoppable are just under appreciated heroes. But with these three together, they form into a new team of heroes called The Underdogs, where under appreciated heroes becomes noticed to the world.(BB/X-23)(Ron/Dani)
1. The Losers

**This is my first Multi-crossover fic. I do not own any characters as they belonged to their respectful owners.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Underdogs: A group of teen heroes that feels under appreciated. While people gives thanks to other heroes like the Teen Titans, The Avengers, Kim Possible, and Ben10. There are those among the members that feels useless, always in the sidelines, or the hero himself that feels under appreciated. But when there's an unknown crisis that threatens the world, they will be there. This is their story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Losers(Pt. 1)**

* * *

Jump City, CA.

It was just another day for the Teen Titans, as they're fighting another foe that's terrorizing the city. This time it was Johnny Rancid as he's with a new partner: a muscular man with a blonde mullet, ripped sleeveless blue shirt, cargo pants, and a "ED" tattoo on his left shoulder. He is classified as Motor Ed. The two auto-themed villains are now riding mechanical dinosaurs.

"Lets make this city into our own image, Ed!" Johnny shouts as his Robo-Saurus roared with intimination.

"Oh seriously, dude! We're going to rock this city with our killer Robo-sauruses!" Motor Ed exclaims as he did air guitar, as he fights the Titans with his mechanical dinosaur.

"Titans, we have to take down their giant robot dinosaurs!" Robin commands as he keeps throwing his disks and birdarangs towards the mechanical dinosaurs.

"That mullet on that dude's hair can have Billy Ray Cyrus a run for his money, huh Rae?" Beast Boy quipped as he dodge the upcoming throwned cars by turning into a humming bird.

"Not now, Beast Boy." Raven hissed as she uses her magic to throw the car back at the Robo-Sarauses.

"Hey, I'm just trying to lighten up the mood." Beast Boy said as Raven just ignores him. He sighs, this always happens since no one takes him seriously, even after he lead the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, he still feels under appreciated this couple of months.

He changed into a rhino to tackle the Robo-Sarauses, as it knocks down Johnny Rancid. Motor Ed is still intacted as he activates missiles from his Robo-Saurus's chest, as it's about to hit the buildings.

"Raven, Starfire, stop the missiles!" Robin ordered as the girls flew and stop the missiles from hitting civilians "Cyborg, lets take them down!" Robin said as he and Cyborg uses the Sonic Boom cannon towards Motor Ed's Robo-Saurus as well as Johnny's as they destroy the mechanical dinosaurs.

"Oh man, our Robo-Dinos." Johnny said as he felt devistated, as Raven uses her magic to bound him.

"Yo, forget this, dude. I'm going back to Middleton." Motor Ed said as he tries to sneak his way in. Beast Boy spotted him trying to get away, as he tries to stop him, but Robin beats him to it as he cuffs Motor Ed.

"Quit standing around, BB, and help us take these guys to jail." Cyborg told him as he held a tied up Johnny in his arms.

_'I could've captured mullet guy if Robin wasn't in the way.'_ Beast Boy thought as he joins the others.

* * *

Amity Park, IL

Amity Park's hero, the one called Danny Phantom, as he is now fighting against Freakshow, along with his new partner and old friend, a clown that looks like a zombie, Zombozo, as they're attacking Danny with Lydia, and Zombozo's Circus Freaks, while taking hostage of the whole school.

"Thanks for bailing me out of the big house, Zombozo." Freakshow comments as he stood in front of the school with tied up students, including Sam, Tucker, and Valerie among them, and Mr. Lancer.

"Certainly, my paste face companion." Zombozo replied as he watch Frightwig using her elastic hair to take down Danny. "After all, I needed a break from fighting Ben10 back in Bellwood."

Meanwhile, Danny has to avoid getting hit by Thumbskull's brute strength "Woah, big guy, I don't think you'll earn some brownie points if you don't watch you're temper." He quipped as he is now wrapped around by Frightwig's locks and is taken down to the ground.

As Danny got up, he is met with pointed Ecto guns as he sees his parents, as usual, trying to kill his alter ego.

"Don't move, ghost, so we can exterminate you once and for all!" Jack, his father, exclaims as he's still aiming towards him.

"Wait! Those clowns are the bad guys here, they're taking the school hostage!" Danny tries to convinced his ghost hunting parents.

"Quit blabbering, Ecto-scum, and meet your maker!" Maddie, his mother, shrugs him off as she began firing at him.

This was a typical day for Danny Phantom. Whenever he tries to do something good for this town, all he recieved was slander and almost getting his butt handed to him. With his parents, the GIW, and the townspeople always blame him for the ghost attacks. Whenever he saves a girl or that girl shows interest in him, Sam would always berated him for it.

As Maddie fired, Danny ducked as the ectoplasm hits Acid Breath instead as he hit the floor. Thumbskull, Lydia, and Frightwig wonders where the ghost boy is as Danny, now invisible, shoots Ecto rays towards the three as it causes them to be pushed and collided with Freakshow and Zombozo.

Danny phases out as he is met with students as he unites Tucker, Sam, and Valerie "Go and untie the rest of the students, and find shelter." He told them as he flew towards the two clowns.

As Freakshow and Zombozo got up, they are met with being stuck onto ectoplasm, shot from Danny Phantom. Lydia tries to save her master, but Danny quickly uses the Fenton Themos to suck her inside. The Circus Freak Trio also steps in, but Danny also shot out ectoplasm on them.

"Eeew, what is this stuff?" Frightwig said as the ectoplasm starts to stick into her hair.

"Try to wash it 10 times!" Danny said as he disappears as Jack and Maddie ran towards the students.

"Is everyone alright? Did that ghost punk and his cronies hurt you?" Jack said as Sam and Tucker, as well as everyone else, looked at them in disbelief.

"Where were you?! Instead of helping us, you two just stood there and try to aim the ghost boy!" Sam rants.

"Yeah, Manson's right, those circus clowns were the real threat!" Dash stated as he's free from the ropes.

"As much I'm more bias on the Ghost Boy, he freed us from these Joker rip offs." Valerie states, as she points towards the clown themed villains.

"The ghost boy is the real threat to be taken care of, because he's the top of our list to rip him apart molecule by molecule!" Jack said.

"And besides, those clown villains aren't ghosts, we only leave them to either the authorities, or other superheroes like the Teen Titans, or Ben10. There he is now." She said as she points towards the sky.

A large plumbers ship came by passing through as it landed on the ground. Opening the ship's door is Ben10, Rook, and a group of plumbers charge in to arrest Zombozo and his circus freaks, as well as Freakshow.

"Don't worry, Amity Park, Ben10 is here to save the day!" shouts the brown hair teenage boy wearing a white hoodie with the Omnitrix on his wrist as he sees Freakshow and Zombozo already knocked out. "Don't tell me I missed the action."

"Oh my god, it's Ben10!" Shouts Star as the rest of Casper High students march towards the hero with the watch, except for Tucker, Sam, and Valerie.

_'I saved the day, but Mr. Glory hound here has to come and take my credit.'_ Danny thought as he change back and walks away as his friends joins him.

* * *

Washington, DC.

Dr. Drakken, along with his new partner, Professor Chang, both have a plan for world domination as they use many supplies of xenothium to power up their laser cannon to aim the White House. A they prepare the cannon, Shego is stuck watching Ron Stoppable, and his pet/buddy Rufus.

"With this xenothium laser cannon, and the buffoon tied up, we will blast the White House as the President of the United States gives in our demands!" Drakken gloats as he unleashed his evil laugh.

"Quit spouting the plan, do you know if we have many ears on the walls?" Chang warns at Dr. D.

"Don't even try, man, he's always have a habit of-" Ron told as Drakken cuts him off.

"Shut up, buffoon! Nobody cares what you think. You're just the sidekick." Drakken told off Ron.

This is just like any other day whenever Ron is with Kim to save the world. With Kim Possible always saving the day, dating Josh Mankey, and can do anything she can put her mind to it. While Ron always stay on the sidelines, and is considered a loser now and then, because he was the unappreciated sidekick.

"Hey, Stoppable, you're up?" Shego asked him.

"Yeah, what do you want, Shego?" Ron asked the green villain.

"Look, don't take Drakken's insults personally." Shego told the shocked Stoppable "In my opinion, you may have potential of being a hero even without Possible, Ron."

"At least you remember my name." Ron comments as Rufus nodded. "Do you really think I can go solo?"

"Well, I believe Possible's holding you back, but it's your choice." Shego advised.

Just then, Kim Possible crashed down the skyline as she landed on the floor.

"Sorry to burst your party, Drakken, but you and your partner are going down!" Kim Possible shouts as she strikes a stance.

"Kim Possible!?" Drakken shouts as he orders "Shego, attack!"

Shego did as she is paid to do as she charged in at Kim Possible as Rufus unties himself and goes to do the same to Ron.

As Kim and Shego fought, Ron is now free as he looked at the laser 'Maybe I can try and stop the laser.' He thought as he heads towards the laser. He opens the sealed battery of the laser as he sees a container of Xenothium inside. "I found the Xenothium! Whatever that is." He said as he takes the xenothium battery out of the laser so it won't be active.

"No! That xenothium battery was charging the laser! If you take it away, it becomes unstable!" Dr. Chang warns him.

"Unstable!" Ron shouts panically as he drops the red container to the floor as it starts glowing.

"We need to get out of here! That container is enough to blow the whole state!" Dr. Chang exclaims as he went into his escape pod "I'm going back to Jump! Consider our partnership terminated, Dr. Drakken!" He said as he escapes, leaving Drakken and Shego to deal with the unstable xenothium battery.

"Ron, stand back, I'll handle this!" Kim told him as Ron backs away. She stops fighting Shego as she shoots her grappling hook to swing towards the container and grabs it. She then place the container and straps it to her jet pack, and sends it high flying up to the sky. Once it's out of reach from Washington, a red blast of explosion appears as it reach to space.

"You may have saved us all, Kim Possible, but I'll be back with a new partner!" Drakken declares as he and Shego escapes with his aircraft.

"C'mon, Ron, lets go and tell the police where they can find this base." Kim told him as she grabs Ron's hand as she drags him out of the base.

_'If only I knew that container was unstable, maybe I'm not cut out to be a hero like KP.'_ Ron mentally thought as Rufus gave an understanding look.

* * *

St. Louis, MO.

Flying high in the sky, a white haired girl who looks like the female twin of Danny Phantom, as she goes by the name Dani Phantom, the clone/cousin of Danny Phantom.

"Man, this city's nice." Dani comments as she flew under the Arch. She decides to fly by the forest area as she change back to her human form, Dani Fenton. "With the money Clockwork sends me, I can go check in a hotel." She said to herself as she heard something coming from the bushes.

"Who's there?" Dani asked cautiously as she's prepared to defend herself "Whoever you are, come out, NOW!" She demands, 'Hopefully it's not those GIW guys.'

Popping up from the bushes, is a tanned girl with ebony hair, blue eyes, and wears a black top with black pants and combat boots, as she raise her hands in surrender. She was Laura Kinney, also known as X-23 or Talon, the clone daughter of Wolverine.

"I'm not here to fight." The girl said as she steps forward "I'm a runaway mutant, just like you."

"Mutant?" Dani asked cautiously "You mean those guys the media has a hissy fit about?"

"Yeah, and I'm one, just like you." She said as she sniffs the air "Well, I think you are."

"Well, I'm not a mutant, I'm what you call a ghost." Dani admits as she stands down "Well, half ghost, actually."

"Ghost?" Laura questions "Well, if aliens, gods, and mutants can exist, why can't ghosts?"

"So how do I know that your not some human girl ready to turn me in?" Dani questions as she folded her arms.

Laura raise her fist as two claws pops out of her knuckles.

"Whoa, claws." Dani comments "Say, you remind me of this one guy I met who saved me from the Guys in White. Only, he has three claws on each of his hands."

Laura's eyes widened "You knew my father, Logan?"

"I didn't even knew Wolverine had a daughter." Dani said as she sits on a bench as well as Laura.

"Clone daughter, to be persiced." Laura corrected. "And you remind me of this Danny Phantom guy as well."

"Well, he's my cousin, and I'm also his clone." Dani admits.

"Guess it must be fate that two clones meet each other." Laura comments as she and Dani continues to talk about their lives as clones.

* * *

Clockwork's Tower, Ghost Zone

"So, you think this will work, Clockwork?" Asked Phantom Stranger as he, along with other worldly dimensional, spiritual beings, all gathered around at Clockwork's Tower as they discussed the current events. Even Ron's Sensei's spiritual form is here.

"I am sure if we follow the plan at hand." The master of time said as he floated around "If we can lead these three to their destinies, then they can be as of much help."

"I'm liking this little pet project you got there, Clockwork, but how will this benefit for us and our dimensions?" Asked the alicorn with a rainbow mane name Celestia.

"I can assured you, they will gain more allies on the way, as well as helping others who felt they don't feel appreciated enough." He said as he shows images of Violet Parr, Kevin Levin, Gwen Tennyson, Kole, Michaelangelo, Spider-Man, Shaggy Rogers, and others to count.

"I have total faith in Stoppable-san, for he is really good at helping out others, and shows no prejudice to any species, either be mutants, aliens, or mystical creatures." Sensei states.

"So, I guess I'm going to have to bring Garfield to the scene, Sensei gets Ronald, and you persuade Daniel." Phantom Stranger said.

"We all have roles to play, mon." said the Grim Reaper.

"Very well." Clockwork said as he floats up "This meeting is adjured."

* * *

Underground St. Louis.

Technus, the ghost of technology, has gathered all the left out technology he finds in New York and some data he finds.

"Pretty soon, with all these droids at my disposal, and this data of Ultron, I'm going to rule the world with my new hip and funky fresh technology empire!" Technus gloats as an army of hundreds of Bebes appeared lined up, with heads of Ultron replaced as their heads.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Make sure you remember to fav, follow, and review.**


	2. The Meet Up

**I do not own everything.**

**enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Meet Up(pt. 2)**

* * *

Jump City, CA.

At Titan's Tower, after a mission, the Titans are doing what they always do after a mission. Robin was researching through stuff on the computer, mainly all the heroes that have potentially saved the world, like the Incredibles, Ben10, and Kim Possible. Starfire is bathing Silky, by tongue bath, Cyborg is fixing up his "baby," and Raven is meditating.

Beast Boy, however, is in his room playing his DS game. The changeling feels like doing nothing today, ever since he missed his chance of catching the villain before Robin did. All Beast Boy want is some appreciation, but the others see him as the team pet, the jokester of the team. If he wants to sound smart, they would just dismissed it.

"What's the point of being in a team if I'm not appreciated with the work that I've done." He said to himself as he puts the game down.

"Garfield..." said a hollow voice that startled the changeling.

"Who's there?" Beast Boy demands as he's getting ready in position for an upcoming threat.

"Don't be alarmed, young one." The echoed voice reassured him, as Beast Boy saw a man with a blue cape and fedora as he looked at the changeling "I am called the Phantom Stranger and I have a mission for only you, Garfield Mark Logan."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow as he asked him "You do know Raven would sense you here, you know?"

"I have covered my presence from the empath, as I am much more experienced and more powerful in the shadows." He explained.

"So what is this mission you want for me? Is it a mission from god?" Beast Boy inquired as he made a reference.

"Go to St. Louis, as there is an upcoming danger at hand." Stranger told him as he also added "This mission is for you alone and alone only."

"What's in it for me?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing. This is a mission only you can do without your teammates." Stranger told him cryptically as he disappears into the shadows.

'Only I could handle this mission, huh? Well then I guess I'll go to St. Louis alone if it's only me.' Beast Boy thought to himself as he pack his bag to leave for St. Louis.

* * *

Amity Park, IL

"C'mon, Danny, you don't have to act like that." Sam tries to reassured Danny.

"Why should I? Everyone's been up in business with ghosts as dangerous threats next to mutants. Maybe it's time to quit the hero biz." Danny told as Sam and Tucker stood in shocked.

"Dude, you can't quit!" Tucker plead.

"Yeah, this town needs you, Danny, you can't just quit with all the ghosts running loose." Sam reasoned.

"Yeah, and all I get were slander, shot at, and getting in the way of my social life." Danny respond as his eyes flashes green "I don't have a tragic backstory, no relatives that were killed by some bad guy, and I have no reason to be responsible for this town. You guys insist that I become this town's hero since I got powers." Danny looked down as he use his fingers to comb his hair "If this town needs a hero to stop these ghost, Valerie is the right choice."

Sam frowned as she glares at him "How can you say that? Your the hero, Danny. Valerie only wants to rip you apart molecule by-"

"Time out."

The three friends froze as Clockwork appears as he placed a time medallion around Danny's neck. Danny became unfrozen in time as he looked at the hooded ghost.

"Clockwork? What's going on?" Danny asked him "Oh man, Dan's back, isn't he?"

"No, he is not." Clockwork told him "There is a mission in St. Louis for you that will result in a apocalypse where machines rule." He shows Danny a viewing portal that shows Technus ruling the world with his Be-Ultrons.

"Technus has gone Terminator on us?" Danny said as he is shocked to see the future "I have to stop him."

"I thought you were going to quit being a hero?" Clockwork mentioned as Danny looked at the master of time.

"Well, I want to keep my future robot free. Just send me to St. Louis, so I can stop Technus's plans, and then go home." Danny told him.

"Well, I hope this experience would change your mind." Clockwork said as he opens a portal to St. Louis as Danny shifts into his Phantom persona to fly through the portal, leaving the time-frozen forms of Sam and Tucker.

"Time in." Clockwork said as time became unfrozen.

"-molecule!" Sam argued as she noticed Danny's gone "He left while we're arguing?!"

"Well, he sent me a text saying that he'll be stopping Technus at St. Louis and don't follow him." Tucker told her as he shows her the text on his phone.

"What could Technus be doing that has Danny want to go alone? And how would he get to St. Louis?" Sam asked eagerly as she realized something "Clockwork, isn't it?"

"Definitely, Clockwork." Tucker concludes.

* * *

Middleton, CO

At the Stoppable residence, Ron and Rufus were playing a game of Connect 4, as Rufus seems to be winning the game.

"You beat me again, little buddy." Ron comments as Rufus squeaked "Yeah!"

Ron's phone rings as he picks it up "What's up, KP?" Ron answered.

"Hey Ron." Kim responded "Listen, I can't make it to game night. I have a dinner date with Josh tonight and I promised him I'd go..."

"Hey, it's cool, KP. I understand." Ron replied. 'It's not like the first time she blew me off.'

"I knew you would, Ron, thanks." Kim told him as she hangs up.

Ron sighs as Rufus gave him an understanding look "Looks like we're going to have to spend our Saturday nights watching what's up on TV, Rufus."

"Noted." Rufus squeaked in reply as they're about to turn on the tv as a flash of light appeared in there room.

"No way..." Ron whispered as he feared "Pennywise has come to take my soul!" He shrieked as Rufus hid inside his pocket.

"Stoppable-san." said an echoed voice of a wise old man.

"Sensei?" Ron said as he felt relieved "Geez, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry for intruding Ron-san, but it is urgent." Sensei informs as Ron took a seat "Humanity and all of life as we know it is at stake, as a spirit of technology, who calls himself Technus, has reprogrammed the Bebe-bots by using a program to order them to wipe out all life on Earth."

"All life? That means everyone I know will die. I have to call KP." Ron said as he picks up his phone, but Sensei stops him.

"No, Ron-san, this is a mission only you can do." Sensei told him.

"W-What!? But Sensei, this isn't a Monkey Fist situation, we-"

"I know, Ron, but trust me, go to St. Louis and you will stop Technus, and keep the hope in our future." Sensei said as he disappears.

'Should I let KP know?' Ron thought as he looked at Rufus, then at the phone. He then recall what Shego has told him, as she believes that he has potential to go solo.

"Don't knock it, until you try it." Ron said as Rufus nodded "C'mon, buddy, we're going to St. Louis!" He said as he gets his bus ticket and passport.

"Oh yeah!" Rufus shouts as the two head to their unknown destiny.

* * *

St. Louis

Dani and Laura finds a motel to sleep for the night as they decided to go sight seeing. Apparently, St. Louis seems to be a very accepting town, as it has few aliens, and few mutants around town and it seems to be a nice town to stay in. However, there is the crime rate.

"So, you've been to Dakota?" Dani asked the fellow clone.

"Sometimes, I've even had some run ins with bang babies there." Laura replied "But I have been to this city called Townsville."

"Townsville? Seriously?" Dani questions.

"For strange reason, they always have monster attacks. At least it's not like Endsville." Laura shrugs, remembering how she was almost got herself captured by a creepy little girl and her big nosed friend.

"Why does every city has to have strange names?" Dani asked.

Before Laura can answer, a portal opens as someone coming out of it was Danny Phantom himself.

"Danny?" Dani said as she looks at her cousin.

"Danielle?" Danny asked.

"What are you doing here?" They asked each other.

"You first." Dani told him.

"Alright, Clockwork told me Technus is going to start a robot apocalypse, and he's building his army in an underground facility."

"Technus? Then we should stop him." Dani reply as she looked at Laura "Oh, this is Laura, Danny. She's a mutant on the run from an evil organization."

"Hi." Laura said as she waves at him.

"Um, hi." He replied "Alright, we need to go and find where Technus produced those robots."

"I can track down the factory with my scent. If it's something unusual, then I'll find it." Laura states.

"Alright, lets move out." Danny said as the two girls followed him.

* * *

A green hawk has finally made it to St. Louis as it shifts into Beast Boy, as he landed on the ground. He looked around the streets as he can sniff out that most of the civilians are either metahumans, mutants, or aliens that are hiding their powers really good.

'If Robin were here, he'd be watching this city like a incident is waiting to happen.' He thought as a bus passed by when it drops off a blond teen that Beast Boy recognized 'Hey, isn't that Ron Stoppable? I'm like a huge fan of him.'

Ron looked at the GPS to where the underground factory is, as it pins point to the left. "Alright, that factory should be around here."

"Hey, aren't you Ron Stoppable?" said a voice that caught Ron's attention as he saw the green hero "Holy Nacho Grande, your Beast Boy! Your like, my biggest fan!"

"Dude, I should say the same thing!" Beast Boy exclaims as they fist bump. "So, are you here for the sight seeing? Cause I'm here on a solo mission."

"Hey, me too." Ron replied.

"Maybe it's the same thing we're after, like a factory that's mass producing robots?" Beast Boy inquires.

"Yeah, some dude called Technus is planning some robot apocalypse, and we need to find this factory before it's too late." Ron explained.

"Then lets find that factory. The best place to find a secret factory in through underground." Beast Boy said as he change into a dog as he sniffs towards the sewers.

"Go beneath the sewers? Not the first time." Ron states as he follows the changeling.

* * *

Danny, Dani, and Laura are beneath the sewers as they try to find Technus's factory.

"Why are we under the sewers?" Dani asked him.

"Clockwork told me that the factory should be underneath The city." Danny states as his hands glow for some light.

Laura tries to sniff the air around, as she picks up two scents "I smell someone coming. Two people, one of them is messing up my instincts." Laura said to them.

"Then we should follow them." Danny suggested as the three head towards the direction as they hear footsteps. They stopped as they see two shadows approaching on the other side.

Danny turned invisible as he takes a peak at the other side and saw a blond guy and a green boy.

"Dude, my instincts are acting up." Beast Boy said "I think someone's close."

"If it's those Bebe bots, then we have to be careful." Ron reply as they pass the tunnel, as Laura pounces at the green Titan with her claws closer to his face.

"Gah!" Beast Boy screams as Laura stares at him intensively.

Ron backs away as he bumps into Dani. "Hey, watch it!" Dani shouts at him.

"Gah, ghost babe!" Ron screams with a high pitch voice.

"Alright, everyone, calm down!" Danny shouts as Laura gets off of Beast Boy, as everyone calms down.

"Hey, you're Danny Phantom!" Beast Boy exclaims.

"Wait, you mean the hero of Amity Park? Awesome!" Ron replied.

"Hear that Danny? Your famous amongst the hero community." Dani states.

"She's right bro. Even though my leader thinks your a bad guy, I just believe your one of the best heroes." Beast Boy comments.

"Yeah, when the news about you stopping that ghost king? That was so basical, bro." Ron also comments.

"Gee guys, I'm flattered, but I'm no hero, at least not anymore." Danny replied, which shocks everyone.

"Not a hero? Dude why are you saying that, of course your a hero." Beast Boy inquires.

"Yeah, cuz, why are you thinking that way?" Dani asked him as all eyes turned to Danny.

"Look, I'm not really much appreciated from the town I'm 'supposed' to protect. In fact, I didn't even asked for these powers actually." Danny blurted out as Dani face palmed herself.

"What do you mean, you didn't ask for your powers that way?" Beast Boy asked, but it was Laura who speak out.

"C'mon, well talk later, I think I can smell the factory, it's pretty close." Laura told them as she ran towards to another direction.

"You heard her, lets go." Danny said as he and Dani flew, while Beast Boy and Ron ran towards to follow.

'So Phantom is under appreciated as a hero too?' Beast Boy and Ron thought in unison as they follow.

The five heroes follow Laura as she stops when she heard a noise. The others stopped their tracks as she spoke "I think we're close."

"Confirmed: Right you are, mutant."

Just then, an Ecto blast shoots Laura towards Beast Boy, as another shoots Dani towards Ron. Danny prepares himself as he glows his hands, as he gets blasted by an Ecto blast from behind.

"Hello ghost child, and I see that you've brought friends." said the raspy voice mixed with a horrified sound of buzzing noises. It was Technus, alongside with him are the Be-Ultrons as they shoot nets towards the five, nets build to suppress their powers "Bring them to the factory, as they shall witness my greatest creations!" He said as he crackles with evil laughter as the Be-Ultrons drags them away.

**Well, that's all for chapter 2. Be prepared for the third chapter for "The Underdogs." Looks like they've been captured, and now they're going to need to escape and defeat Technus's factory.**

**Now for the reviews:**

**Richard1081: Danny will have a pairing soon. I'm thinking of hooking him up with either Kole, Amethyst or Pearl.**

**Rexfan1333: I don't think Ben will appear much, and is not going to be one of the main characters.**

**BartWLewis: You did some good suggestions on the last chapter.**

**jim89: I don't know, guess there are some people not at all trusting aliens, ghosts, and mutants. **

**Next time: The team works together to stop Technus and his killer Terminators.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW.**


	3. The Battle

**I do not own all the characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

**/**

The five teens were trapped inside cylinder containers, where their powers couldn't work due to the information of every individual Technus has gotten from the Ultron program. Danny and Dani are trapped inside a container made out of ecto radium, causing them to turn into their human form so they won't get hurt. Beast Boy's can't transformed into different animals or the container will shock him, Laura tries to claw her way out, but only receives shocks from the impact. The only one who doesn't have a specialized container was Ron's.

"This is so not happening." Danny muttered as he sees hundreds of Be-Ultrons lined up in order "Humanity is going to be wiped out by bug-headed supermodel androids."

"It's nice to see you too, ghost child." said the nasal voice that is Dr. Nikolai Technus, the ghost of technology. "Too bad it will be your last."

"Let us go, you crazy ghost scientist." Dani demands as she keeps banging her containment field.

"Sorry, ghost girl, but I have big plans in the next 30 minutes or so."

"Why are you trying to wipe out all of humanity?" Beast Boy inquires.

"Glad you asked, Green child." Technus replied as he began "You see, I was watching one of those human pictures at the human realm, as I watched a movie called "The Terminator," and thought to myself, 'Say, I can do that.'" He floated around as he shows the Bebe Ultron hybrids "These Betrons were created when I found a base in Brazil of tons of left out hip and sexy robots, and then I hacked into the a mansion in New York that's full of Superheroess, and founded a tiny bit of data called the Ultron program!" He shows the teens a Ultron android "As I rebuild this android, the program promises me half of the Earth if we fused together!"

'At least he won't be SkullTech.' Danny thought as he looked at the creepy android.

"This guy talks too much, he makes Drakken look secretive in comparison." Ron states.

"Okay, why are you giving away your plans? Surely the heroes will stop you." Beast Boy inquires.

"Oh, but I have every counter measure on each of my droids, as I will use every heroes weakness to destroy them! Not even Superman or the Hulk can stop me!" Technus replied as he crackles like a stereotypical mad scientist "Now, time to create the big, and hip robot apocalypse!" He concludes as he taps in the super computer to activate the Betrons to be activated to launch outside of St. Louis as they march on towards the exit.

"We've gotta do something." Danny said as he looked cautiously at the group "As far as I know, we're the only ones who can stop this."

"But how? We're nullified." Beast Boy states "The only dude who doesn't have any powers is Ron."

This gave Ron the idea, as he smash his tube with his shoulder a couple of times, until he shouts "C'mon, at least budge a little!" Ron complains as he noticed something "Hey, where's Rufus?"

"Here!" Replied the naked mole rat, as he chews the wires as the tubes that contained the heroes starts to deactivate, causing the heroes to be free from containment as Beast Boy and Laura, as the Fenton twins starts becoming Phantoms.

"Your little friend sure knows how to find some good wiring, Ron." Dani compliments as she's impressed by the naked mole rat saving their skins.

"C'mon, team, lets stop the robot apocalypse!" Beast Boy shouts as he ran towards the control center to stop the Betrons as Laura followed, Dani carrying Ron and Rufus, and Danny follows by flight as well.

'Team, huh? Well it couldn't hurt.' Danny thought as he follows the others.

As Technus watches his Betrons marching forward, as he looks at the Ultron suit he has build. It was a golden bulky armor with red tron lines on its chest plate, with a red glowing arc reactor on the center of its chest. It has six mechanical arms, each pair comes with weapons, and the mechanical legs have rocket boosters and missile launchers inside.

"My greatest work, and source of the Betrons is completed." Technus gloats as he phase into the armor as the Ultron armor begins to glow as Technus picks up the head from the desk as he puts it on his head, wearing it like a helmet. "Now I am...Tech-Tron." He said as his nasal voice changed into a dark, chilling, and emotionless monotone.

"Tech-Tron? Can you be more original?" Quipped Danny as he floated in front of Tech-Tron.

"Identification: Danny Phantom. Threat Level: High. Conclusion: Elliminate." Tech-Tron states as one of his hands forms a arm cannon as it starts aiming towards Danny.

The Halfa dodge the laser attack as he shoots ecto blasts towards the menacing android powered by Technus 'If that suit is the source of the Betrons, then I better make good damage to it.' He thought, as he wonders what the others are holding up.

/

Meanwhile, the Betrons made it outside as they prepares to strike at the civilians and bystanders as they noticed the killer supermodel androids.

"Destroy, humanity." One Betron states as it leads the others to obliterate the city. As it shoots around the park, Beast Boy, Laura, Dani, and Ron made it was they charge towards them.

"Alright, lets smash these droids!" Beast Boy called out as he change into a gorilla and punches towards 40 of the Betrons. Laura pops out her four claws as she strikes 50 of them down, as she slash them before they attack. Dani takes the liberty as she shoots her Ecto blasts towards them as she obliterated 50 of the Betrons. Ron is hanging in there as he uses most of the gadgets, like the laser-pen to shoot about 30 down.

Rufus points out a destroyed arm cannon as Ron picks it up "Cool, we can use this for counter attack." He states as Rufus tinkered the mechanical arm as it's activated to shoot and destroyed 20 Betrons in a singular line.

"Alright, way to go, buddy!" Ron comments as begins to shoot each Betrons while shouting "Boooyaahh!"

Beast Boy changed into a Stegosaurus as he whips it's tail towards more Betrons as one of them blasted a street light, as it falls towards a mother and her child.

If a blink of an eye, Dani appears and saved the woman and her little girl as she made them intangible just to phase the falling street light.

As Dani moved them away, they went tangible again as the mother thanked Dani's bravery.

"Thank you for protecting me and my little girl." The woman told the Halfa.

"It's no big, just like my brother said, it's what we heroes do." Dani replied as she flew off before telling them to take shelter.

Laura slashed more Betrons as they did good damage around the park as it becomes a battlefield. Anytime Laura is blasted and shot at, her healing factor gave her the advantage as she would slash the Betrons down for the count.

'There's so many of them. But we can all take them down.' Laura thought as she jumps up in the air as claws popping from her foot slash and behead on of the Betrons.

"We have to fight these things before they make it to the city!" Beast Boy shouts as he changed into a T-Rex just to swing it's tail around in front of the killer androids.

"Where's Danny?" He questions as the others felt a rumble as coming out of the ground of the interstate, a huge, bulky robot, Tech-Tron, emerges as it tackles against Danny Phantom.

"Alright guys, this hunk of junk is the source of these Robotic supermodels, and my guess is the red glory thing is the weak spot." Danny concludes.

"Statement: Arc Reactor inside the chest is my source of control." Tech-Tron blurted, "Complaint: Why did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, this guy isn't good with secrets." Ron states as he shoot another Betron.

As this is going on, a broadcasting helicopter flew far from the fight, as a tanned woman with black Bob-cut hair, hazel eyes, and wears a blue coat and black skirt as she looks at the camera.

"This is Jacky Trainer, here for the WNN news report as we see here are Beast Boy of the Teen Titans, Danny Phantom of Amity Park, Ron Stoppable the sidekick of Kim Possible, and two other girls that are unidentified. One with razor sharp claws in her knuckles, and another how looks like the female twin of Danny Phantom. It appears that these five extraordinary heroes are fighting killer robots and a scary looking mecha that calls himself "Tech-Tron," at St. Louis, Missouri."

/

Jump City, CA

At Titan's Tower, the Titans wondered where Beast Boy is, as they grew worried. Starfire was looking everywhere in the city, Raven tries to find him by using her soul self, Cyborg went to his favorite places, as Robin tries to pinpoint his location.

Robin grew frustrated, how can Beast Boy left the team for a long time without his notice? He then decides to watch the news to calm his frustrations. But the news bulletin wasn't exactly what he would expected.

He saw Beast Boy, fighting a huge, giant robot along with the Ghost Boy, Kim Possible's sidekick, what's-his-name, a ghost girl, and another girl with claws coming out of her knuckles.

'What the hell's Beast Boy doing? Why didn't he call us about this?!' Robin rants mentally.

"What is that idiot doing? Does he think he's going to win fighting that thing?" Raven spoke from her mind.

"Yo is that the Grass Stain?! What is he doing in St. Louis!" Cyborg yells which brings the attention of Starfire who was sulking for the missing Beast Boy.

"Friend Beast Boy, where?!" Starfire questions as she rushes to the TV. "We must get to the St. Louis and save Friend Beast Boy." Starfire orders as she frantically shakes the TV until she breaks it in half.

"I say we let him do this by himself so when he fails he will know not to go off by himself." Raven argues as she sneers at the image of the changeling fighting back to back with Laura.

"No, cause whatever that thing is that they're fighting, it pose as a threat." Robin respond as he's in full leadership mode "We need to stop whatever it is, and we'll deal with Beast Boy's actions later."

"Whatever." Raven muttered as the rest of the Titans go and prepare themselves as they go to St. Louis.

/

Middleton, CO

Kim was having dinner as they're in a fancy restaurant.

"So, you get to meet the president and his family after stopping that blue guy's laser thing." Josh comments as he eats with Kim.

"Hey, it's no big, I've done this stuff a lot of times." Kim replied as her Kimmunicator beeps "One moment." she said as she answers Wade "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Kim, have you gotten a call from Ron? He's fighting some giant robot with Beast Boy, Danny Phantom, and two girls as one looks like a female Phantom, and the other a miniature girl version of Wolverine." he respond, showing the news footage with Ron fighting what Kim recognized are the Bebe bots, but with their heads replaced with ant-like heads.

"Oh my god!" Kim yells in shock which earns her looks from Josh and the other patrons.

"What's wrong Kim?" Josh asks his date.

"R-Ron." Kim replies which slightly puts Josh off. "H-He's in danger, a-and he hasn't called me." Kim stammers is confusion and worry. "I don't understand."

"Maybe he just didn't want to worry you, and he did know about this date." Josh comments in hopes of settling Kim's nerves.

"I'm sorry, Josh, but I need to go and save Ron. I'll make up for this date later!" Kim told him as she rushes off as she calls for a ride to St. Louis.

Josh sighs as he stood alone at the dinner table 'This was suppose to be a good night between us.'

/

Amity Park, IL

Sam and Tucker are still at Fenton Works as they have told Danny's parents an excuse that Danny is jogging at the park. It was a miracle that Jack falls for it as much as Maddie, who is glad that her son is getting some exercise. Right now, they're at the living room while the parents went out to catch some ghosts.

"I can't believe Danny would blew us off without telling us!" Sam rant as she let her anger fume "First, he wants to quit being the protector of our town from ghost, and he just blew us off because of Clockwork?!"

"Chill Sam." Tucker reassures his gothic friend "Let's just sit down, and watch some tv. Hopefully for a new season of Total Drama." he quipped as he turns on the tv with the image of Danny and a group fighting Technus in a new upgraded body.

"Sam look!" Tucker orders as he points to the TV and that showed Danny getting saved by a green kid that they didn't recognize.

"Thanks B." They hear Danny say.

"No worries Danny." They hear 'B' reply as 'B' was hit by a girl's body getting hit by Technus's weapons.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker shout as Sam heads down to the lab.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Tucker inquires as he sees her taking out some ghost equipment and starting the Spector Speedster.

"Going to help Danny. I don't know about the other guys with him, but he can't do much without our help." Sam respond, as she and Tucker gets in the speedster as the use it to fly out of Fenton Works as they head straight to St. Louis.

/

Bayville, NY

At the Xavier Institute, the students were cheering for Wolverine's daughter, Laura, as she fights a bunch of robots and a giant one.

Coming to where the students are, Logan, the Professor, Scott, and Jean all witness the excitement from the classmates "What's gotten you runts all excited for? Gotham Pucks win this year?" Logan inquires as he looks at the tv and is shocked "Laura? Dani?"

"You know the she-Phantom, Logan?" Scott inquires.

"Saved her from some white suited men that wants to dissect her." Logan grimaced at the memory of those GIW savages who tries to capture Dani.

Logan then watches as Beast Boy saves Laura from a robot as he was in the form of a raptor. "Who is that green kid?" Logan asks the students as one of the girls eyes light up.

"His name is Beast Boy, and he's one of the Teen Titans." She said, obviously a fangirl.

"Teen Titans." Logan whispers as he leaves to look up information on the Titans before he heard a small growl followed by a huge roar as the once small green kid painfully transforms into a giant green beast, and Laura had a bullet hole in her head. "Interesting."

"Should we help Laura out, Professor?" Jean asked.

"I believe that won't be necessary." Charles replied "I think Laura and her new friends has this taken care of."

"Are you sure, Professor?" Scott asked.

"Lets watch the news and see what will the future holds for these five, unique heroes." Charles wheeled next to the couch as he views the screen 'If what Destiny said is true, then Laura and her new team might inspire a lot of people.'

/

St. Louis, MO.

The five continues to fight the robots as Danny uses his ghostly wail to destroy as many robots as they come. He as well as Ron and Dani are surprised that Beast Boy can change into a huge behemoth of a beast that looks like he can tackle with the Hulk.

"That just got me an idea." Danny muttered as he calls out to the Beast "Hey, Beast Boy!"

The Beast turns as it looks at Danny as it gazed at him "Um, listen B, if that's you." The Beast made a snarl at the nervous ghost boy "Listen, how about you and Laura attack Technus and go straight to the heart." He told as he sheepishly adds "Please?"

The Beast made a roar as Laura jumps on his back "Lets take that piece of scrap metal down!" She calls as the Beast roars in excitement as it jumps high towards Tech-Tron.

"Now, where were we-" Tech-Tron was interrupted when he was then tackled by Laura in the face, follow by the Beast tackles him to the chest plate. Laura uses her claws to dig in the neck of the ghostly android as the Beast made a hole through its claws as it grabs the battery source out of Tech-Tron, as Laura peels the head out do the body.

"NNOOOOOO!" Technus shouts as he gets out of the Tech-Tron body as he sees all the Bebe-Trons being shut down "My work, my creation, ruined by a bunch of underdogs!"

Ron drops the arm as he finds the Fenton thermos Danny dropped "Now how do you work this thing?" He questions as he aims it at Technus, who looked in panic.

"Oh I knew I should've just took over Japan." Technus groans as he is then being sucked inside the Fenton thermos.

"Hey, I caught a ghost." Ron states as he looks at Dani "Um, no offense."

"Hey, it's cool. Just glad that this is all over with." Dani replied a Ron hands her over the Thermos, as she hands it over to Danny "Here you go, bro."

"Thank, Danielle." Danny replied as he saw Laura helping out Beast Boy who is in his normal self "You okay, dude?"

"Yeah, just get me to eat some tofu, and I'll lose my cravings of meat." He replied as Laura as well as the group start to chuckle.

Then, all of St. Louis denizens surrounds the group as the five looked all nervous "Oh great, an angry mob." Danny muttered, but to his unexpectations the crowd started to cheer for the five young heroes, as they make good comments on their heroic work.

"Man, these guys are so cool!"

"They've prevented a Terminator disaster!"

"Isn't that the cute boy, Ron Stoppable?"

"Hey, it's Beast Boy!"

"Danny Phantom, you rock!"

"Those girls are totally badass!"

"Wow, I've never had any recognition when I help defeat the Brotherhood of Evil." Beast Boy states as he waved at the audience.

"Gotta admit, it feels good to be finally recognized for your heroics." Danny comments as he saw a group of girls blowing kisses at him.

"Booyah, my peeps!" Ron shouts as everyone else shouts booyah, as well as Rufus.

"This could give ghosts and mutants some credit." Laura states.

"Yeah, guess we're all just a bunch of Underdogs." Dani comments as she nodded.

"Yeah, that's what we should call ourselves: The Underdogs!" Beast Boy quips as he hangs his arms around Danny's and Ron's shoulders.

"Yeah, we can so totally make a difference, with just the five of us, including Rufus, we'll be like the next Titans!" Ron states as Danny backs away as he rubs his shoulder.

"Just think that I was about to quit, but maybe a team of fellow heroes have change my mind. I so owe Clockwork for this." Danny states.

Before they ask who clockwork is, A orange T-ship can be seen up in the sky as Beast Boy's ears dropped "Aw crap." He said as he leads the group away from the crowd as they went to a secluded area.

/

The T-ship landed on a park where all the deactivated androids were being indisposed, as the large screens of the city of St. Louis giving thanks to Beast Boy, Danny Phantom, Ron Stoppable, X-23, and Dani Phantom.

"Man we've missed all the action, and it looks like Grass Stain have some help preventing a robot apocalypse." Cyborg states through the intercom of the ship, as Robin and Raven gave scowling looks on their faces.

"Beast Boy only got lucky, since he can't handle himself as well as the other people he's with." Robin states as he looks at the shut down Tech-Tron body being dragged by a disposal truck.

"I agree, if Beast Boy needs help he should've come to us, not some amateur, and a sidekick." Raven replied as she glares at the images of the Beast with Laura's back as they destroy the Tech-Tron.

"It looks like Friend Beast Boy and his new friends were victorious." Starfire comments as she saw someone on the rooftop as she gasp "There he is!"

"There's grass stain, and it looks like we're not the only ones." Cyborg states as he saw the Spector Speedster, and Kim Possible jumping out of a plane.

/

"Looks like they've found us." Danny states as the t-ship lands on the roof, follow by the Fenton hover, and then Kim Possible as she lands from the parachute as she ran towards to hug Ron.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable, you've had me worried!" Kim states as Dani looked at the redhead with jealousy.

"Sam, Tuck, what are you guys doing here?" Danny asked as Sam steps in closer to him so she can grab his hand.

"C'mon, Danny, the sooner we leave these guys, the sooner we can finish our conversation." Sam told as she is seriously pissed off. To her surprise, Danny let go of her hand using his intangibility.

"Sorry guys, but I'm not going anywhere." Danny told her.

"What?!" Sam and Tucker said in unison.

Robin marches towards Beast Boy, looking unpleased "Why did you ran off, just so you can get attention?" He asked getting too close to the changeling.

Beast Boy shoves him off as he replied "I was sent here because the Phantom Stranger came to me as he told me to be here to stop some robot-apocalypse here."

Raven scoffs "If Phantom Stranger did came to you, I would've sensed his presence."

Laura decides she didn't like Raven's tone as she counters "Oh yeah, then where were you Titans when all of this happened? Too busy with your city while we have to prevent all these robots from destroying all life as we know it."

Before Raven could retort, Robin steps in as he spoke "It doesn't matter, with you guy, you can become Titans with my guidance."

All four were taken offense by Robin's offer, but then Beast Boy stands up to Robin as he respond "Actually Robin, this team is going to be doing fine without the Titans."

"He's right, we don't need to be Titans, because we are our own team." Danny replied, shocking Sam and Tucker.

"That's right, cause we're the Underdogs." Ron states as Rufus nods.

"Underdogs?" Kim questions.

Beast Boy replied "You know, heroes like us who feels under appreciated by their heroics, whether it be people paying attention to other heroes..."

"...Or that your hometown doesn't appreciate you in saving them..." Danny adds.

"...Or that you're living in under heroes shadows." Ron concludes.

"Underdogs..." Robin muttered as he inwardly smile "More like new members of the Titans."

"Excuse me, traffic light?" Laura inquires.

"As long as Beast Boy's apart of the Titans, the "Underdogs" are Titans and my team as well." Robin simply said, which makes Beast Boy not happy.

"No way Robin, you're not pulling that stunt." Beast Boy respond as he throws his t-comm to the floor "Because I quit the Titans."

The Titans gasp as they just witness him just throws his t-com away, and declaring his resignation of the Titans "I think it's time for me to move on from being a Titan and feel appreciated."

Robin tightens his fist as he shouts "You can't do this Beast Boy-"

"Hey, lay off of him, traffic light." Danny retorts "If it wasn't for Beast Boy taking down the source of Technus's big armored robot, then none of us would've around to see tomorrow." He said, defending Beast Boy as he turns to Team Phantom "And guys, I officially resign my duty as Amity Park's "hero" since I'll be hanging around with these guys in St. Louis."

Sam, not liking Danny's decision, respond "But who will protect Amity now?! You can't just leave there unprotected!"

"The Red Huntress can be its protector, while I have duties as to be a part of this team." Danny answers.

"You can't be that selfish, Danny! What about us, your teammates?" Sam questions, though personally she doesn't want to make new friends with Danny's new friends.

"I'm not being selfish, Sam. If Amity wants to blame me for the ghost attacks then Danny Phantom isn't needed anymore. I'll still stick around, but don't expect me to be Amity's scrapgoat." He replied as Dani nodded in agreement with her brother.

Kim pat Ron on the shoulder as she ask him "Do you feel the same way too, Ron?"

"Yeah, KP it's not that I'm quiting this friendship, just the team. You don't need me anyways, and besides if I'm gone then guys will stoo thinkibg that we're dating and you might actually get somewhere with the guys." Ron answers his best friend as he gives her a sorrowful look. "We'll still talk, the tweebs are still like little brothers to me, your parents are still like my parents."

Kim bit her lip, as she sighs "Well, I won't stop you, Ron. If you want to be an Underdog, then I won't stop you." she replied, though she does feel a bit sorrow about him leaving Team Possible.

/

After everyone left, with Kim asking the a Titans for a ride, as well as Sam and Tucker taking the Spector Speedster, the Underdogs watches the sunset.

Laura then make a statement "You know, being in a team won't be so bad."

"Yeah, let's go see if there's a pizza place around here." Beast Boy replied.

"I'm done for that." Danny agrees before he turns to his sister. "What about you, sis?"

"Yeah Danny." Dani answers before she turns to Ron. "What about you Ron? You can even invite your little friend, Rufus."

"Booyah Dani." Ron cheers as he smiles at the now blushing girl which gets her brother's attention.

'What the?' Danny asks himself as he looks at his sister.

/

"Looks like Daniel will get along with his team pretty well." Clockwork comments as he, Sensei, Phantom Stranger, Celestia, Madame Web, The Grim Reaper, Cosmic Owl, and Dr. Strange are all seen watching the progress of the Underdogs.

"I can see what you we're aiming for, Clockwork." Celestia comments "Gathering those three on the exact location and form a common bond between them."

"Correct, Princess." Clockwork answers.

"But there's a true reason for the Underdogs to form, isn't there, Clockwork?" Dr. Strange questions the Time Ghost.

Clockwork smirks as he cryptically replied "Well Stephen, it's just as I said, all-"

"Is there it should be, we get it." All the cosmic and dimensional beings repeated Clockwork's catchphrase as they groan.

"Can't believe I went to cosmic college with that guy." Grim states as the Cosmic Owl nods.

**/**

**Finally, I'm finished with this chapter. It took longer than I thought it did.**

**Also, thanks to the readers for the support as I have now finished with this chapter.**

**Now for the reviews:**

**jim89: I guess since Meta-humans are those who got their powers due to freak accidents, and mutants were born with powers, I'm kind of confused myself.**

**Raskov: Never played Prototype.**

**Now for the question: Do you think I should have Beast a Boy, Danny, and Ron to each have a harem of their own, or stick to one girl(unless your tired of me making harems, I wouldn't spread it if you are tired. Though, it will be limited).**

**Now also, I am open for requests, so check out my profile for the rules.**

**Check out "Garfield Logan the Spectacular Spider-Man," "Power Rangers: Phantom Force," and my new Bleach fic "Soul Case." Could use some reviews there.**

**Also, thank you BartWLewis for helping me out finishing the chapter.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Production.**

**Please remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


End file.
